Monomania
by hauntedd
Summary: Georgina is convinced that party girls don’t become philanthropists, and she’ll do anything to prove herself right. TV Show Based


Title: Monomania  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Gossip Girl is property of the CW  
Spoilers: Through Desperately Seeking Serena  
Summary: Georgina is convinced that party girls don't become philanthropists, and she'll do anything to prove herself right.

* * *

She's heard for months now that Serena has changed. Refresh after refresh of _Gossip Girl_ and different stories that all end the same all seem to prove that Connecticut can make even the most wild sinners into saints, but simply make Georgina convinced that this do-gooder routine is the the greatest stunt of all. She's sure it's a farce of epic proportions, and it makes her yearn for her former life and resent the arms of the prince that only keeps her around because the only king she's hailing is the one between his legs.

Like a woman possessed, Georgina bides her time, waiting for the other foot to drop. But it's coming up on spring break now and Saint Serena is still running the show -- she's an after thought on _Gossip Girl _these days, followed out of habit, but there are new faces these days like Little J, H and P. An amused smirk plays across her face when she hears the news of Queen B's downfall, it turns out Blair's just as tainted by scandal as the rest, and perhaps her nose isn't as upturned these days.

It also gives her renewed hope that the Serena she knows will make a return, if she's coaxed out of hiding.

So, Georgina plans her return, determined to make it an epic homecoming. She's skilled at the inner workings of scandal and knows that planning is a key element to ensuring that all the parts work with the whole. She tells her boyfriend that she's got a family emergency and takes the red-eye to JFK, settling back into the room she vacated as soon as S left for boarding school. She then makes her calls, money is universal, and she has more than enough to spare -- she's an Upper East Sider, after all. One to a dealer friend she knew, but knows Serena better, another to a distributer she fucked in a dark corner, and finally, to a porn shop in the Meatpacking District that delivers.

It's only a matter of time now until the real S arrives, of that she's certain. Georgina's hated change and is sick of the loneliness that comes with a life of crime and no partner. She's Louise with no Thelma, and it's tiring to come up with new ways to quell her boredom.

Georgina makes her move a week later, but Serena is faking her joy and looks like she's seen a ghost. For a second, she wonders if it was right to come back here, but quickly silences the dissenting voice with memories of better times. Serena was always the one who _got her_ and that can't be changed by Connecticut and a new continent. So she convinces Serena into indulging her in one night of old times.

One drink turns into several. She'd never been good at saying no, and Georgina is glad that things don't change. Cosmos and youthful exuberance were always stronger than structure and discipline. A few accents and familiar renditions of old jokes make this feel like old times and for the first time in a long time, Georgina feels at home.

Then, her dealer friend calls and Serena answers, and the last few hours surrender to reality -- the two are further apart in New York than they ever were when they were a plane ride away.

In the reality of the day, her drunken ruminations are an after thought to more vengeful thinking. She hates that it's come to this, but she's never been good with change and in light of what the two of them have _done_ this is nothing. In fact, it's apt punishment for violating the code of conduct that every bad girl agrees to follow. So she calls her dealer and asks for something special that starts with a G and ends with a B, but, if anyone asks, she didn't say anything at all.

She's been waiting for an opportunity all evening, and when she finally gets it, Georgina takes it for all it's worth. It's all of fifteen minutes before the old van der Woodsen comes out to play, wild and uninhibited, the perfect partner with an appetite for destruction. Georgina feels somewhat guilty, but reminds herself that in this case the ends justify the means, and no one can escape their past.

The night ends at Scores, and Georgina feels like she has, because before Serena passes out, she professes her love in soft whispers, her glassy eyes clearing for a moment to make sure that Georgina knows she _means it_. She's too drunk and too giddy to doubt the intent so she nods her head and puts Serena to bed, comforted by old ghosts and years of history. She doesn't want to see change and progress, so she'll do whatever she can to ensure that Serena's and her past is also their future.

In the morning it's a new day and Serena's mind has gone back to the future while all she wants is scrambled eggs and friendly conversation. However, when she leaves in a hurry, only to return and spit on their friendship, Georgina realizes that what she wants will be far more difficult than she thought and perhaps it'd be best to try a new approach.

She finds herself in Central Park, debating the best way to hold a seance for Serena's soul, when she sees her opening. Dan is far better looking in person than in pictures and he certainly seems upset. She suspects that it's because Serena never brought her up in conversation, and Georgina isn't surprised. In fact, she's grateful because Serena has made this even easier. So she gives him the lamest name she can think of, Sarah, and engages him in some witty banter, G-rated, of course. Dan is her Adam after all, and while Serena might be his Eve, she can play the role of the serpent who comes in to ruin everything.

Party girls don't become philanthropists and Serena's good girl schtick has finally come up against last call.


End file.
